Un día sin ti
by Panquem
Summary: pues es un fic de haruka y michiru!...es la primera que hago con esta pareja...oneshot, yuri y lime para ustedes :3


Este es mi primer fic de sailor moon! Y de mi pareja preferida! Haruka Y MICHIRU!...pues espero que les guste este fic...esta romanticon y como siempre con mi toque especial de humor! Jejeje...

"abc"-lo que dicen

_abc-lo que piensan..._

(..)-mis interrupciones

que quede claro que esto no tiene nada que ver con las sailors...son chicas normales nn

"mmmm...que rico dormí hoy...hey Michiru estas des--"-_se fue otra vez...vaya...como detesto que haga eso...que me deje sola...no me había dejado así desde que nos conocimos.._

_**flash back...jejeje**_

"otro día mas en esta aburrida escuela llena de puras chicas locas...y locas por mi claro esta...pero a veces son tan fastidiosas!"

"hey...Haruka estas hablando sola?"

"hee?..ha lo siento setsuna..pero a veces me da esa manía..."-_era una mañana comun y corriente...iba platicando con una de mis mejores amigas, setsuna, pero bueno sigamos con la historia...-_"me molesta tener que ir a esa aburrida escuela...no pasa nada interesante!"

"tranquila, apenas es la segunda semana de clases...que quieres que pase, que venga un OVNI y se lleve a todos los maestros!"

"VENDRA UN OVNI Y SE LLEVARA A TODOS LOS MAESTROS! GENIAL!...ya era hora, pero puedes decirle que también se lleve al conserje...me cae mal...una vez pasaba tranquilamente por un salon y...ZAS! me resbale y pegue muy duro!...creo que el lo limpio para que me cayera.."

"hey! Fue tu culpa! No te diste cuenta del gran letrero fosforescente color _verdequedateciego_ enfrente de ti...y no soy un extraterrestre para poder hablar con ellos! ¬¬"

"pues desde que viste esa película de E.T...te comportas raro.."

"¬¬ ya cállate, además, creo que hoy será diferente.."

"porque lo dices?"

"pues escuche decir a unos maestros que hoy llegaría una chica nueva.." -_hay la chismosa de mi amiga...que haria yo sin ella..._

"mmmmm, debe ser otra loca, ya veras que justo cuando me vea, me perseguirá como las demás..."

"presumida ¬¬"

"celosa nn"

_Y tal y como dije...ese día era igual que otros, todas las chicas me perseguían en un loco intento de que YO, la gran Haruka Tenoh saliera con ellas, jejeje no las culpo, en realidad todos piensan que soy un chico, camino, hablo y parezco uno...pero en realidad soy una chica...la única que sabe es mi "amigui" setsuna...desde peque no me gustaban esa niñerías, como las muñecas y las faldas de prosti(_**sin ofender, sin ofender!)**, _es por eso que me vestia como chico, y no es por alardear, pero soy sumamente sexy..._

"te lo dije! No paso nada nuevo!"

"no claro que no...te volaste la gran mayoría de las clases como siempre y ahora estamos aquí en la azotea disfrutando de nuestros receso que gracias a ti, estaban a pocos segundos de quitármelo.."

"no es mi culpa, yo me quede esperando al OVNI"

"y eso implicaba romper un cristal para luego salir corriendo y echarle la culpa A MI NOVIO!"

"...quería ver mejor, además el paso por ahí en el momento del accidente, no es mi culpa que lo hayan culpado"

"a pero dejarlo ahí solo tampoco lo fue? ¬¬"

"nop nnU"-_y en ese momento, se abrio la puerta y dejo pasar a alguien, que bueno, no era un OVNI, pero tampoco era de este mundo, era la chica mas hermosa que jamas hubiera visto..._

"he...disculpen no sabia que hubiera alguien aquí"-_y su voz...o su voz...creo que hasta los mismos Ángeles se sentían celosos(_**haaaaa)**_...hasta que sentí un GRAN zape darme en la nuca_

"hey! Despierta...hola que tal...yo me llamo setsuna...y este feo que ves aquí se llama Haruka"

"mucho gusto, yo soy Michiru Kaioh y acabo de llegar a esta escuela"-_en ese momento mi discreta amiga me hizo saber que tenia la razón al saber que venía una chica nueva..._

"lo ves Tenoh! Te lo dije, te dije que vendría una chica nueva...y tu que no me creías...desconfiado ¬¬...Michiru quieres que te mostremos la escuela?"

"claro muchas gracias nnU..."

"apuesto que haz tenido que evadir a muchos chicos verdad?"

"que quieres decir?"

"pues eres muy bonita...creo que ya habrás escuchado por ahí...que mi horrible acompañante es el chico mas guapo de esta escuela...ya solo faltaba a una chica bonita, como tu claro, para hacer una pareja perfecta!"-_fue lo único que pude escuchar de mi "amiga", ya que en ese momento abrio la puerta y se fue de ahí...dejándome claro sola con Michiru..._

"heee...tu amiga es un poco—"

"loca?...si si lo es, de...de...de que escuela vienes?"_y así empezó la gran historia...ella me comento que venia de francia, acababa de llegar y se había instalado en una casa que...aparentemente estaba junto ala mia...(**el destino! El destino!)**_

"en serio vives ahí?"

"hee, si claro, la casa me la dejaron mis padres cuando se fueron de viaje"

"de viaje?Ôo"

"si uu, son unos locos y al parecer les dio la manía de recorrer el mundo, creo que les afecto ver la película de _la vuelta al mundo en 80 días"_

" y cuando volverán?"

"en 80 días nnUU"

"vaya..."

" y que hay de los tuyos?"

"pues, están tan concentrados con sus cosas que se quedaron en Francia.."-_y ahí la vi, esa mirada llena de tristeza...en ese momento me prometí a mi misma que me encargaría de que esa mirada desapareciera- "_pero me prometieron que vendrian unos dias a verme, pero bueno..."

"que te parece si te llevo ala feria que esta hoy en la ciudad?"

"pero apenas es lunes"

"si, y el ultimo día de la feria nn"

"pero...no quiero meterme en problemas"

"o vamos, confía en mi"-_jajaja, me dijo que lo pensaría un poco, nadie supera mi miradita de perro mojado, pero ella lo hizo! Vaya...y así pasamos las demás clases, para mi grandiosa suerte, me tocaba con ella en casi todas las clases, ya que..._

"oye Michiru, en que clases extracurriculares te metiste?"

"en natación, me gusta mucho nadar"

"si eres toda una sirena...dijo...que que bueno! Ya les hacia falta una buena nadadora a esta escuela llena de perdedores n/n"

"y como sabes que soy tan buena?Ô/o"

"mmmm sexto sentido..."

"y tu cual tienes?"

"atletismo!"

"mmm, apuesto que eres muy bueno"

"como lo sabes?"

"sexto sentido"-_y así, me guiño el ojo, que si me lo preguntan fue verdaderamente sexy, y se alejo para ir ala piscina..._

"Y EL GANADOR!...como siempre.. HARUKA TENOH!"- _se escuchaba decir por una gran bocina en el estadio..._

"esto fue muy fácil...vaya pero que lentos son!"

"sabia que ganarías"_-escuche una voz detrás de mi..._

"sirena, vaya que bien que llegaste a verme vencer a estos chamacos"

"Tenoh! Ella es tu nueva novia! "-_gritaban todos los chicos que pasaban por ahí-_"vaya que no pierdes el tiempo!"

"cállense, están celosos de que los venzo en todo, vamos Michiru, te llevare a tu casa"-_la tome de la mano y me la lleve caminando rumbo ala casa...un gran y frió silencio se formo..._

"Haruka..."_-fue Michiru quien lo rompió.._

"si Michiru..."

"quisiera preguntarte algo.."

"claro..."

"se que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, pero quisiera preguntarte...yo soy una mas, de tus conquistas, es decir, apuesto a que ya haz salido con la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, y quizá quisieras utilizarme como alas demás..."-_vaya creo ,que lo dijo en el tono mas frió que tiene..._

"no claro que no, porque dices eso?"

"pues, varias de las chicas con las que hable en natación, me comentaron...que...te la pasas coqueteando con cualquier chica y bueno yo—"

"Michiru...no me gustaría que te dejaras llevar por esos comentarios absurdos...si lo acepto, me gusta jugar un poco, pero jamas he tenido el descaro de salir con una, dejarla y salir con otra, la verdad no se que pienses de mi, pero no me gustaría tener una amiga que cuando le doy la espalda dices que cosas de mi.."-_y así con la ultima frase bien dicha, me aleje de ella...vaya que tonta fui, pero jejeje mi sirena fue muy inteligente, tanto como para tomarme de la manga del suéter de la escuela, para no dejar que me fuera..._

"no...espera por favor espera, no quiero que pienses eso, yo jamas les dije que estuve contigo en el receso, ellas me vieron mientras me enseñabas la escuela"-

"entonces...que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste?"

"que eras un chico? n/nU"

"no! Eso no! ¬¬U"

"pues...que eras de esas personas que utilizaban alas demas...y bueno...que nada mas me querias...porque si"- _no podía creerlo! La unica chica(además de setsuna) que me hablaba honestamente y yo lo estaba echando todo a perder, ni siquiera la miraba, estaba completamente de espaldas...-_"pero, después de conocerte ,me di cuenta que no eres todo lo que ellos piensan que eres, eres una persona muy especial Haruka...y bueno...no quisiera terminar una amistad tan rápido"

"será un nuevo record...sabes...te perdono"-_ya me había volteado a verla, esos ojos aguamarina brillaron al igual que los míos..._

"en serio!"

"claro, pero con una condición..."

"cual?"

"que vayas conmigo ala feria, esta noche"

"¬¬ tramposo, hiciste todo ese drama para que saliera contigo?"

"mmmm, algo así, entonces aceptas?"

"uu esta bien"

"bien!"-_hasta salte de lo emocionada que estaba...-"_pasare por ti alas 6"

"bien, entonces gracias por acompañarme, fue un muy agradable paseo de la escuela a mi casa"

"no hay deque-"_haciendo una reverencia-"_fue un gusto para pasear a su lado"-_y así, la deje en su casa y espere ansiosa las 6...pero..que me pondría!...bien bien..me tomo como 2 horas pensar bien que me pondría, no podría ir como chica, que pensaría, tendría que decírselo, por alguna razón extraña, me sentia bien...no se...relajada o algo así con Michiru, sentia que con ella podria confiarle todo, y sabia que ella pensaba lo mismo...cuando llegue a su casa, me di cuenta que ella no tuvo mucho problema en escoger su ropa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una camisa de tirantes, como el color de sus ojos, y una sandalias del mismo color...vaya...creo que mi atuendo no era del todo bueno y mas con el calor que había, llevaba unos jeans negros no tan ajustados, una camisa de botones blanca, que para colmo era de manga larga...rayos!" _

"bien a que juego te quieres subir primero?"

"pues...vamos ala montaña rusa"-_y tal y como quiso mi sirena nos subimos ala montaña mas grande...no fue muy agradable uu_

"jajajajajajaja..."

"ya! Deja de reirte! No te burles!"

"jajajaja hay es que Haruka jajajaja"-_para mi mala suerte eran de esas montañas que te tomaban fotos inesperadamente! Y para mi otra mala suerte, me tuve que sentar con un viejo barrigon todo feo y Michiru con un chico que no paraba de abrazarla!_

"jajajaja, pero porque hiciste esa cara?"

"ash, es que el señor no paraba de abrazarme porque tenia miedo!"

"pero en la foto los dos se están abrazando"

"TENIA MIEDO SI!"

"entonces porque te subiste?" -_haaaaaa! Me hizo la cara mas tierna que he visto en mi vida, me sonroje tanto que tuve que voltear a otro lado, no podía decirle que lo hice por ella verdad!_

"pues...pues...ash! olvídalo, mira el tunel del terror"-_y así me aleje como toda una cobarde...pero mi mala suerte ahí no acababa..._

"jajajajaja"

"Michiru deja de reirte!"

"pero es que...jajaja"

"solo te abrase porque sabia que tenias mucho miedo"

"yo no tenia miedo ¬¬"

"bueno...yo tenia miedo si..uu"

"hay Haruka eres muy tierno n/n"

"0/0...vamos ala rueda d la fortuna"_-y así, como ultimo juego del día, me subi con ella ala rueda mas alta del lugar...-_"esta lindo aquí arriba no?"-_le dije mientras asomaba mi cabeza para adelante haciendo que la silla se meciera y jejejeje bueno...me abrazo lo mas rápido que pudo jejejeje n/n_

"tienes miedo?"

"bueno...si un poco"

"pero de que, todo esto es seguro, expertos manejan estas cosas"

_PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN ARRIBA DE LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA-_avisaba un hombre por un alta voz-_LAMENTAMOS AVISARLE QUE LA RUEDA SE A ATORADO, HASTA QUE LA ARREGLEMOS NO PODRAN BAJAR, POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS.._

"no nos dejen aquí!"_-se abrazo de mi lo mas fuerte que pudo y vaya que era nadadora, sus brazos me apretujaban hasta no poder respirar, pero eso que importaba, estaba cerca de mi, y si...ya se lo que están pensando...**pero si la acabas de conocer!**,...si pero...no creen en el amor a primera vista?_

"hey tranquila michiru, vele el lado bueno"

"y cual es?"

"_que estas a mi lado-" _que veremos un lindo atardecer nn"

_suspiro" _supongo que tienes razón...además, asi tendremos un tiempo para conocernos mejor"

"co-conocernos?0/0"

"pero claro, sin contar el recorrido por la escuela y una que otras palabras...somos unos simples extraños"

"mmmmm y que quieres que te diga?"

"porque lo escondes?"

"yo no escondo nada"- _la mire extrañada_

"dime, porque lo escondes?"- _me repitio la pregunta_

"no se de que me hablas"

"porque escondes el ser una chica?"

**_RING!RING!_**(tipico no?)

"hee?.."- _el ruido del teléfono me había sacado de mis pensamientos, al parecer, pensar tan solo en michiru me saca de este mundo- _"si?"

"haruka?"

"setsuna! Como haz estado?"

"bien bien, que milagro el tuyo de levantarte temprano"

"pues ya ves, yo siempre de madrugadora"

"oye y michiru?..."

"ella...bueno ella...se fue.."

"como que se fue!"

"pues si se fue...como todos los fines de semana"

"hay harukita, tu tranquila, tu sabes que siempre vuelve"

"lose, lose"

"bien te dejo, me tengo que ir, bye"

"bye..."-_bien en que estaba?...asi...la _

_pregunta del mal..._

"porque escondes el ser una chica?"

"QUE!"- me moví tan brusco en ese momento que lo último que alcanze a ver, fue una mata de pelo aguamarina yendo hacia mi y apretujarme con todas sus fuerzas

"NO SEAS TONTA, NO TE VUELVAS A MOVER DE ESE MODO!"- _jejeje, a pesar de quedarme sin aire en ese momento...nose...me sentí taaan bien...que hasta decidí abrazarla hacia mi...claro que ya me había roto como 3 costillas, pero no importaban!...vuelven a crecer no?.._

"yo...lo siento"- _aun la tenia abrazada...-"_me cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente...se que debí decírtelo...pero.."- _en ese momento se reincorporo para poder verme a los ojos...o dios...estabamos a escasos milimetros de...bueno...de eso!_

"tranquila...no te estoy obligando a que me lo digas...tu secreto estara a salvo conmigo"

"pero como.."

"pinto, lo recuerdas?... es facil para mi ver el cuerpo de un ser humano, aunque este bajo ropa de varón...ademas"- _no se que rayos hizo...pero solo vi como se movia hacia mi...como en camara lenta...se acercaba...paso a paso...-_"ni te ves nada mal..."-_y apenas nos rozamos los labios cuando..._

"GENTE DE ARRIBA! TRANQUILIZENSE YA PODEMOS MOVER LA MAQUINA..."

_y asi como fácil viene fácil se va, yo aun tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas...y apuesto que ella tambien...hey! tienen que aceptar que fue un momento muuuy romantico!..._

_pero bueno...ninguna de las dos toco el tema...todo estaba perfecto...hasta que un dia como cualquier otro...o dios...fue de manera inesperada!...yo estaba hablando tranquilamente con michiru debajo de nuestro queridísimo árbol, cuando...de la nada, llego una chica, se sentó frente a mi y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo seriamente...y bueno...yo inocentemente le dije que si no habría problema en decirlo en ese mismo instante...aun con michiru al lado mío...lo dijo!...lo dijo!_

"haruka tenoh... estoy enamorada de ti.."-_haaaaaaaaa todo estaba perfecto!...pero no! Tenia que llegar la chica mas linda de la escuela(despues de michiru claro)con su cabello largo y marrón y esos ojos color miel...pero bueno, y yo dije lo que le tenía que decir.._

"lo siento naru-chan, pero...a mi me gusta otra persona.."- _hey! Le tenia que decir la verdad!...pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su respuesta.._

"...eso no me importa!...que no lo entiendes tenoh! Me gustas!..."

"pero naru-chan...no puedo corresponderte"- _y yo ahí junto ala persona que mas queria en el mundo(era michiru claro) y enfrente a una chica maniaca diciendome esas cosas..._

"quien es!...tengo que saber quien es!"

"yo...lo siento naru-chan pero-"

"es michiru..."

"hee! Ôo"_- como lo supo, _que_ acaso soy tan obvio?..._

"lo es! Rayos! Lo sabia!...yo...ahg! tenoh!"- _y asi gritandome mi nombre por toda la escuela y con llamas en los ojos...se fue...dejandome con un nudo en la garganta_

"...esa chica esta...algo loca.."

"haruka"

"dime?..."

"...mmm no nada..."_-rayos! Esa mirada de nuevo!...esos ojos como el mar tristes de nuevo...y por mi culpa!_

"hemmm...michiru...es viernes...quisiera...hee...invitarte a salir?"

"lo siento...no puedo...tengo...clases de violin"-_y asi toda la tarde me la pase pensando en ella...porque no ir por ella, tome mi moto color azul oscuro.. y asi con la velocidad del viento fui directo a su casa...por si lo preguntan...jejeje ya se donde vive...hey! teniamos que hacer un trabajo! Es todo ¬/¬... apenas llegue ala esquina y ya estaba escuchando las dulces melodias de mi bella sirena...jeje estaba en su cuarto...que! pues no tenia llave, estaba sola y la ventana estaba abierta, tenia que advertirle que cualquiera pudiera entrar por esa ventana...tenia que asegurarme que la de su cuarto tambien estuviera cerrada...jejejeje n/nU...y la vi...oh mi diosa de los mares...con los ojos cerrados, el viento acariciando tu hermoso cabello aquamarina, ahí en el balcon de tu habitación...jajaja para mi grandiosa suerte, se encontraba aún lado tuyo un piano...jejeje...ya sabrán lo que empece a hacer verdad?...duramos como 1hr tocando las dos juntas, pense que mi inesperada presencia la asustaria o algo...pero nada, simplemente continuo tocando...hasta el final..._

"tocas mejor de lo que pensé michiru nn"

"y tu no tocas nada mal haruka"- _no me miraba...me estaba dando la espalda!_

"vine, para...saber si no quieres..."

"ya te dije que no puedo haruka.."- _me decía mientras acomodaba su violín...pero ahora que hice?_

"pero...ya acabaron tus clases michiru..."

"haruka...por favor..."

"esta bien..."-_ y asi con la cabeza baja...me fui de ahí...rayos! de saber que no iría ala escuela ala mañana siguiente, me hubiera negado rotundamente a irme...pero el hubiera no existe_( . !_), me fui directamente a su casa y ...uf! que gran alivio! Ahí estaba!...acostada en uno de los colchones...haaa!...se veia tan...tan...nose...tierna?...hermosa?...no, mas no se puede...me acerque a ella lentamente, temiendo despertarla...le quite unos cuantos mechones de la frente...y ahí me di cuenta...estaba ardiendo en fiebre!...me fui directo al baño y empape un pañuelo que traía...se lo puse lentamente en la frente...y ahí despertó..._

"haru...haruka?.. que haces aquí?.."

"te quedaste dormida michiru...y no _fuiste_ ala escuela.."- _yo aún me encontraba arrodillado junto a ella...viendola directamente a los ojos...hag! no me pude resistir y bese sus dulces labios...fue tan solo un roce...me separe lentemente de ella esperando una bofetada o algo...pero...se habia quedado dormida_

"jejeje nnUU"

_me quede ahí esperando a que descansara, aun tenia fiebre, pero menos, lo ...era como las 8 de la noche, todo ese tiempo me quede observándola desde un sillón cercano, hasta que desperto...de nuevo nnU_

"...mmm...yo...lo siento"

"que?...de que hablas?"-_me arrodille como la primera vez_

"creo que te he causado muchas molestias uu"

"no...no para nada!...como crees"

"despues de cómo te hable ayer...lo lamento...fue mi culpa"

"michiru...tranquila, no tienes la culpa de nada...nose porque te enfermaste, pero sabes que me tienes ami para cuidarte n/n"

"...0/0...n/n, gracias por estar aquí haruka...ya me siento mucho mejor...es hora de pagarte el cuidado"-_dios, de repente se empezo a acercar a mi... las dos ya estabamos paradas y cerca la una de la otra...me abrazo por el cuello, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, hasta que me dijo..._

"si cierras los ojos te caeras..."

"me...caere?0/0"

"si, y mas si no sabes bailar"

"bai-lar?"

"una ves me dijiste que no sabias bailar, y que un dia de estos yo te enseñara...y supongo que llego la hora nn.. o que pensabas ¬/¬"

"nada!...eso era////"

"bien, ahora sigueme..."

_a donde quieras..._"claro"-_y asi comenzamos a bailar, asi sin mas...sin musica y ni un ruido que nos molestara, yo me sentia como en las nubes, con un bello angel guiandome...hasta que se detuvo.._

"eres muy buena haruka...ahora...con musica.."-_se alejo de mi y puso un disco...no le entendi bien al ritmo hasta que comenzo..(_**un reggeton!...jajajaja como creen nn)**_...era una bella balada, empezaba con un solo de piano...jejeje la recuerdo...se llama **every thing i do..**..empezamos a bailar..._

"sabes de que habla esa cancion..haruka?"

"sinceramente michiru, no"

"en español...se llama..._todo lo que hago lo hago por ti..."_

"vaya...muy romantico"

"es verdad...haruka.."

"dime michiru"-_en ese momento me volteo a ver a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo...estabamos tan cerca..._

"michiru...tu me..."

"shhhhh...calla..."-_y asi sin mas...me beso...dios! son mas dulces de lo que pense, lo hizo mas profundo...me tomo del cuello tratando de profundizarlo mas...y claro que yo no me opondria...la tome con mas fuerza de la cintura...hasta que senti como me guiaba hacia su habitacion...no podia respirar...Y ESO NO ME IMPORTABA, PODIA MORIR EN ESE MOMENTO!Y NADA ME IMPORTABA!_

"ha...ruka..."-_apenas y pudo decir mi nombre...vaya ...que sexy se oyo eso.._

"michiru...estas...segura?"-_ ja!...que pregunta!...pero lo que mas me gusto fue su respuesta...me tumbo ala cama con ella encima y me empezo a besar el cuello...dioses! yo me sentia enloquecer, me empezo a quitar la corbata del uniforme y yo claro le empeze a desabrochar los botones de la camiseta..., ella encima y yo besandole el cuello...eso era perfecto, ahí estabamos las dos, con la cancion mas bonita del mundo, ninguna de las dos teniamos la parte de arriba, por supuesto que tome el control de situacion, mis besos comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta su pecho descubierto, sus manos recorrían con ansias mi espalda, en ese momento pare y me recoste sobre su pecho...escuche como su corazon estaba a punto de salirse, y como su respiracion se hacía cada vez mas entrecortada...le quite su piyama de sirenitas chibi , tan solo dejandola en ropa interior...vaya...no sabía que dormia con ropa interior de ancaje...¬¬...nn o bueno...le bese todo lo que pude, hice un recorrido desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, tan solo sentia sus anciosas manos reboloteando mi melena color arena, tratando de empujarme hasta llegar a su mas recondito tesoro, que estaba bien resguardado en unas pantys de los simpson(naaa!n/n)...bien...lentamente le estaba bajando sus pantys con mi boca...hasta quitarselos por completo, hasta llegar.._

_**RIIIING! RIIIIIING!**_

"ahg! Ese telefono!...diga!...haaa hola mama nnU, no estoy muy bien...si si...felicitas ala abuela, adios...en donde estaba?..asi.."—

_pero no es verdad...que tienes que dejar lo mejor para el final?nn...jejeje...pues eso fue lo que hice, mis delicadas y suaves manos subieron despacio, torturando con su escaso roce la húmeda piel de la espalda desnuda de la sirena. Porque así era como estaba, completamente desnuda frente a la corredora. Michiru la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, embargada en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que la recorrían. No se como le hizo, pero rapidamente se coloco encima mio, asi como asi...jejeje pero no me hiba a dar por vencida...verdad?..._

_Una de aquellas manos traviesas habían abandonado su cintura, para subir por su costado, dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta uno de sus pechos, posando sus dedos en él apretándolo firmemente, sorprendiendo a michiru y haciéndola gemir. La joven violinista no pudo mas que recostarse aun mas sobre haruka, apretando son sus piernas la estrecha cintura de la misma y es que en ningún momento se había bajado de sobre sus piernas. Dejo recargada su frente sobre uno de los hombros de la corredora experta . Sintiendo como esta ahora besaba y lamía la húmeda piel de su cuello y clavícula._

"dejate llevar mi michiru...no hare nada que tu no quieras"-_ susurré en su oído_

"lo se haruka..."_...y asi para acortar mas la historia...u/u ejem...pues...si! bueno! Fue nuestra primera vez...era sabado en la mañana...queria darle una pequeña sorpresa, despues de todo ya teniamos 10hrs, con 25 min y 5 seg, de habernos comprometido...que, estaba ansiosa, es que...si tan solo la vieran como yo la veo nn...los mato! ¬¬...pero bueno! Eran como las 8am...ella aun estaba dormida...yo ya me habia bañado, cambiado y habia preparado el desayuno...unos bueno hot cakes!...con ensalada...ejem uuU..._

"hay haruka...no te hubieras molestado"

"para nada!...no es una molestia"

"en serio, no te hubieras molestado...la ensalada con hot cakes...no sabe tan bien "

"lo siento uu...michiru"- _me sente al lado de la cama junto a ella_

"dime..."

"mmm...te gustaria ir de paseo conmigo, digo si quieres, porque si no puedes lo entendere, quiza otro dia..."_- de repente me callo con un solo de do en mi boca_

"hablas demasiado...claro que quiero ir"

"bien nn!"

_Y asi comenzo, la lleve a todos los bueno lugares que conosco...desde el bar de la esquina...jejeje no como creen , mas bien la lleve a un lujoso restaurante, al cine, y ala pista de patinaje...que tal!...estuvo bien no?...bueno..casi.._

"haruka...deja de moverte!"

"pero me duele!"

"tu te lo buscaste!"

"oh claro, yo le dije a ese mocoso que patinara como loco y que me arrollara!"

"haruka..."

"que?"-_ y me abrazo...asi no mas, me abrazo por el cuello, en MI cama, en MI casa, y con la camisa medio descubierta por el golpaso que me di.._

"sabes que eso no es cierto..."

"p-porque lo dices ¬/¬"

"estabas celosa, de que aquel chico alto, guapo, moreno y-"

"ejem ¬¬"

"si,...estuviera platicando conmigo mientras tu te ponias los patines"

"mentira . "

"en verdad?"-_ dejo de abrazarme, y lentamente acerco mis labios a los suyos...un tierno y apasionado beso ala vez..._"niégalo"- _me hablo al oido muy sexymente...empezo a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, bajo hasta mi cuello y beso tiernamente el lugar donde me di el golpe..._

"e-esta bien!...estaba celosa!"-_me recoste de jalón en mi cama con ella encima, abrazada ami_

"ho mi dulce haruka...te ves tan linda cuando estas celosa.."

"pues creo que el tipo lo pensara dos veces antes de hablar con MI sirena.."

"mmmm, no crei que fueras tan sobreprotectora"

"lo soy cuando es algo que en verdad me importa...como tu.."-_ y asi otra noches paso junto ami adorada sirena...en la escuela no era raro vernos juntas, cada que pasabamos frente aun grupo de chavos o chavas...principalmente las chicas...comenzaban casi a llorar...jejeje...pasaron los dias y con elloslos meses y al fin... 1 año...llevabamos un año, fuimos a muchos lugares juntas... desde la playa, que era el lugar favorito de mi sirena... hasta un circuito de motocross...que!...si bueno no es muy romantico, pero me gusta!...la mayoria de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor lo aceptaron, como mi agui setuna..ella nos apoyo mucho...excepto...la tragica noche...esa noche!...tenia que...que..CONOCER A SUS PADRES!...bueno...supongo que ya sabran que paso..la mama de michiru ya sabia sobre mi "situacion"...el papa no...y para colmo se habían puesto de acuerdo para que me quedara a solas con el...tu sabes..platicar de hombre a "hombre"._

_Me miraba como si fuera un maleante...bueno...con el unico ojo que tenia..era una persona robusta y de mal carácter...despues de todo era un soldado de...no se que año, pero era un soldado, con un parche color café que combinaba con su cabello, alto y peligroso..._

"asi que...tenoh verdad?"

"si señor.."_- no se porque...pero no dejaba de mirar su parche!_

"te gustan los autos y las motos tenoh?"

"me encan-"

"pues ami no!...en vez de comprar una moto, preferiría un ataud, los dos son caros y son una molestia...son como una basura en el ojo"

"mmmph!"-_ muy tarde...la bebida que estaba tomando, fue a dar ala mesa de centro..._

"¬¬ mmmm, Tenoh... no estoy para nada de acuerdo que mi niñita este con una persona como tu...pero ella me a hablado mucho de ti, y he decidido dar mi aprobacion.."

"en serio señor?"-_no me lo podia creer.._

"pero luego lo pense mejor...y mejor no"

".."

"yo...era veterano de guerra tenoh..unos de los mejores.."

"mmm... y como consiguio ese parche en el ojo?"

"me estaba tomando una bebida...y olvide quitarle la sombrillita.."

"ooU"

_Esa fue una de esas noches que nunca olvidare...pero bueno, al final todo quedo arreglado...hemos tenido tantas aventuras..desde que vivimos juntas, es muy dificil vivir con una persona que no esta acostumbrada a tu estilo de vido°!...no me quejo, para nada...pero a veces es taaaan dificil,pero bueno..**(las contare en otro fic), **pero aun asi...despues de todo...ella se fue!.._

"michiru!...porque te fuiste!...porque!"-grite y grite por la ventana hasta que me lanzaron una lata ...-"VUELVE!"

_**DIIIIIIN...DOOOOONNNN**_

Haruka se recupera del golpe y se dirigue ala puerta...

"michiru!"

"buenos dias haruka!...lamento no haberte despertado, pero tenia que ir al centro comercial y-"

"hay michiru!"-la abraza y la carga-"no te vuelvas a ir sin decirme, yo estoy aquí muriendome y tu fuiste a comprar comida!"

"pues tanto que comes no se que hare, ademas hoy hay ofertas!..y porque tienes la marca de una lata de comida marcada en la frente, estabas llorando?"-la abraza por el cuello..

"por supuesto que si!...donde quiera que vayas siempre te extraño, aunque sea de aquí ala esquina!"

"hay mi haruka, si no me separe de ti hace 3 años...porque piensas que lo hare ahora?"

"...sabes cuanto te amo?"

"no.."-se acerca a su oido-"mejor demuestramelo.."

"jejejejeje nnU..."

/APUESTO A QUE NO SE LO ESPERBAN!...xk estaba asi haruka'?...porque michiru se fue, sin ella y bueno...no puede vivir sin ella...


End file.
